devastation_overdrivefandomcom-20200215-history
Lebensdauer
Summary Being the embodiment of Existence Lebensdauer is a Primordial Embodiment, the source of a concept or entity. In truth he is not a representative of his concept nor is he the concept itself but rather he is both all the while being infinitely superior to it. Because of this, he is the source of all other embodiments that share his concept, which is practically everything and every concept that exist, and is infinitely superior to them. Without him, his concept would cease to exist and everything which existed would also cease to exist. He also has the ability to generate endless amounts of energy, giving him access to limitless raw power to be used in whatever way he wishes. He can create constructs but on a massively larger scale than that which can be perceived by Third Dimensional Beings. He has the power to completely annihilate anything and everything, without any protection or exception of any kind. He has complete control of his own existence. He is beyond all there is, even reason, physics and logic. No rule or law can apply to him other than the ones that he allows himself to be subjugated to. He can rewrite his own existence and the existence of almost any other being on any level, at anytime, anywhere, without any limit of any kind. He is able access to any ability in existence, said abilities being as absolute as their maker/wielder. He is not a higher dimensional being as he is above the very concept of it and can’t be perceived by beings even on an infinite dimensional plane of existence. Lebensdauer is something which stands at the top in terms of power. No power besides that of Vernichtung can rival him. He is that which exists and doesn't exists. He stands on the boundary which separates the creators from the characters. He has no limits and is one of the ultimate personifications of power along with Vernichtung and the Counter-Force. Backstory Not much of Lebensdauer 's past is known. Appearance and Personality He appears as a middle aged man who has light brown hair, stands at a tall stature of 6’5, has light blue eyes and a good physic. His normal attire consists of a brown suit and over which he wears a white overcoat of sort finally he usually wears brown pants alongside this. Occasionally he can also be seen wearing a black T-Shirt and matching Black pants. Not much of his personality is known as he is not very outspoken but he appears as a kindhearted person from his normal encounters with people, he is usually seen smiling most of the time Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | 2-A | High 1-A Destructive Capacity: Multi-Planet Level+ (Whenever he enters a three dimensional state of existence or rather when he assumes the form of a human he usually keeps his power at the level of the strongest human who existed) | At least Multiverse Level+ (When entering his five dimensional state of existence he is able to influence the Space and Dimension, even to the level of breaking the Laws of Physics, Probability Alteration and is also capable of warping reality on a Multiversal scale) | High Hyperverse Level+ (He exists infinitely beyond almost everything there was, there is and ever will be in Forgotten Realms verse and as such he is naturally infinitely more powerful than almost everything in it.) Range: Planetary | Multiverse Level+ | High Hyperverse Level+ Speed: Relativistic+ (The strongest human who existed had speed of this level and as Lebensdauer modeled the stats of his human body to be comparable to that person he naturally has this level of speed) | Immerseable | Beyond the overall Concept of Speed and Distance or is otherwise Omnipresent Durability: Multi-Planet Level+ (Whenever he enters a three dimensional state of existence or rather when he assumes the form of a human he usually keeps his power at this level) | At least Multiverse Level+ (His durability whiles in his five dimensional state is enough to casually shrug off attacks capable of erasing dozens of Multiverses in one go) | High Hyperverse Level+ (He exists infinitely beyond almost everything there is in Forgotten Realms verse as such he is naturally infinitely more powerful than almost everything in it.) Stamina: ' Irrelevant' Lifting Strength: Class Y | Infinite | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Class XKJ | At least Class XPJ | Multiversal+ | High Hyperverse Level+ Standard Equipment: The sword of Genesis Intelligence: Functionally Omniscient Weakness: Vernichtung Powers and Abilities: Complete Arsenal : Perfection, Super Strength, Super Speed, Invulnerability, Flight, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Elemental Manipulation, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Black Hole Manipulation, History Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Universe Creation, Evolution Manipulation, Nonexistence, Fate Manipulation, Dark Matter Manipulation, Human Manipulation, Heart Manipulation, Concept Destruction, Logic Manipulation, Perspective Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Unrestricted Wishes, Truth Manipulation, Mata-Physics Manipulation, etc. Feats Natural Abilities Complete Arsenal: Perfection: Existence Manipulation: Creation: Nigh-Omnipotence: Omniscience: Omnipresence: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Being the very concept of existence and being existence itself makes Lebensdauer Nigh-Omniscient and as such he knows of ever single martial arts form which existed and is a natural master in each and every single one of them. Master Swordsman: Similar with his CQC skills Lebensdauer being existence itself knows of all forms of swordsmanship and is a natural master of all of them. He has shown the ability to spar almost on equal footing against the overlords. Immerse Strength: Strength is an attribute which every one desires but rarely very few people ever have very large amounts of it. Lebensdauer however does not need to desire to have strength nor does he need to train for it as he can easily give himself all the strength he needs. In his three dimensional state of existence his strength is comparable to the strongest human who ever existed and he is able to casually destroy large planets such as Jupiter with physical strikes alone. In his five dimensional state of existence not much of his strength is known as he barely showed any feats of strength but it is stated that he hit with the weight and force of an infinite number of Universes. Finally in his true form no feats or statements of his strength is needed as he is infinitely beyond the very concept of strength but it can be said that his hits have the weight and force of everything that has existed, still exists and will exist times infinity. Immerse Speed & Reflexes: Once again speed is something almost everyone and everything desires even though very few beings actually have large amounts of it. Similar to his strength Lebensdauer is capable of giving himself any level of speed he wishes. In his three dimensional state of existence his speed is comparable to the strongest human who ever existed and with this level of speed travelling at speeds such as Mach 900,000 is no more than child’s play to him. In his five dimensional state of existence his speed cannot be measured but it can be accurately said that his speed is infinite or otherwise Nigh-Omnipresent. Finally in his true form no feats or statements of his strength is needed as he is infinitely beyond the very concept of strength but it can be said that his hits have the weight and force of everything that has existed, still exists and will exist. Immerse Durability: Similar to his strength and speed Lebensdauer is capable of giving himself any level of durability he desires. In his three dimensional state of existence his durability is comparable to the strongest human who ever existed and is able to tank attacks from being who can casually dish out attacks which can erase multiple planets in one go . In his five dimensional state of existence there aren’t many showings of durability feats by him but it is stated that as he hits with the weight and force of an infinite number of Universes he is naturally able to tank attacks of the same magnitude. Finally in his true form no feats or statements of his strength is needed as he is infinitely beyond the very concept of durability but as his hits have been stated as having the weight and force of everything that has existed, still exists and will exist and naturally he should likely have durability on par with his destructive capacity. Weapons Sword of Genesis: Forms Third Dimensional Form: A form which enables Lebensdauer to become a human besides this he gains physical stats comparable to the strongest human who existed as Lebensdauer usually Fifth Dimensional Form: In this form Lebensdauer can ascend from the one dimension of reality to the fifth dimension or rather in his case he descends to the fifth dimensional plane of existence and becomes a five dimensional being. He gains powers un-comprehendible by beings of a lower dimensional plane of existence and is capable of influencing the Space and Dimension, even to the level of breaking the Laws of Physics, Probability Alteration and is also capable of warping reality on a Multiversal scale. Finally he has control and domination over the Fifth Dimension, which is an inter-dimensional reality that exists outside of the normally accepted space/time continuum, as whenever he enters a lower dimensional plane of existence than that of his true form he usually becomes one of the most if not the most powerful entity in it. True Form: Not much is known about this form besides the fact that it allows Lebensdauer to be seemingly infinitely more powerful than the combined might of all that existed, exists and all that will exist. Notable Attacks and Techniques Inner World: This technique either creates a replica of the Realm of Absolute Existence or brings the real realm out into the world. It brings an entirely new space into the physical world. In it Lebensdauer is simply god. Nothing besides the old ones in their true forms can surpass his powers while he is in this space. Drift of Genesis: Genesis Zero: Everything which exists had a beginning. Genesis Zero is simply a technique which reverts everything which back to before it even existed. It completely erases anything it is used on and reverts it being nothing. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: 'Key -' 'Note-' Do not add any categories to this.